


Royal Purple, Imperial Dye

by bold_seer



Category: Sweet Valley High - Francine Pascal
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: Hollywood royalty, Liz Taylor had violet eyes.





	Royal Purple, Imperial Dye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelyflowersinherhair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyflowersinherhair/gifts).

Lila - her name is a flower. Lila Fowler, lilac flower. But lilac is a soft shade, a soft plant, like lavender or wisteria. She studies her nails, deciding the pale purple is too muted for her. Not bright and bold, the way you’d assume. She has a brand to live up to. Expectations. Lila lives and breathes drama, which she sometimes scripts and always directs. She carries herself like a star, and a star needs a dramatic look, from the make-up (flawless) to the accessories (exquisite). Jewellery, of course. Diamonds for the evening, even a day look. Something casual by the poolside? The rarest amethysts. Hat on her beautiful locks. Sunglasses. Deep plum lips. She makes a beautiful picture. She could be a model. Lila looks the part she plays, rich and decadent, but she also aspires to reach heights beyond it. The level of European royalty. Capture elegance that can’t be bought or manufactured.

Charisma can’t be manufactured. Lila has got it all, the looks and the status. She shines, although she hasn’t been discovered by an agent (yet). Done acting or modelling, not properly. She hasn’t starred in a movie. Hasn’t lit up the big screen. But you can sense those qualities in a person, can’t you? If they’ve got it, if they haven’t. Timeless beauty and unmatchable confidence. Look into her eyes. What do you see? Anything unusual? Hollywood royalty, Liz Taylor had violet eyes. (Has violet eyes?) Another flower, on theme. Dark, too, not blonde hair and blue-green eyes. Nice, but typically Californian look, bikini on the beach. Lila has greater aspirations, the kind of beauty that is legendary. Unforgettable. Special. Lila is special.

If Jessica - her best friend, her worst rival, her closest confidant and the person who knows the most about her - were there, lounging in another sun chair, Lila would turn to her. _Remember, we used to wear purple in middle school._ That exclusive club, modelled after unicorns and royalty. Both equally rare, found in fairy tales. The group ruled by her cousin, instead of Lila herself, age taking precedence. What happened to the rest of them, all those popular, pretty girls? Four years is a lifetime. Though Lila finds inspiration elsewhere, she’s too young to feel nostalgia for such a recent past. It makes her feel like a lonely, restless, silly girl. Lila is anchored in the present. The rays of sunshine touching her tan legs. Her swimsuit, sleek and magenta.

Without a thought, she dives in.

**Author's Note:**

> In the Sweet Valley Twins books, the first spin-off series, the most popular girls in Sweet Valley Middle School (Lila, Jessica...) belong to the Unicorn Club and wear purple.


End file.
